


[Podfic] Lucid Dreaming

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Interlude, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, dreaming but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "Lucid Dreaming", written by prettyvk.  Part 2 of the Ink Your Name 'verse.</p><p>A smutty, angsty interlude within the Ink Your Name Across My Heart story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lucid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lucid Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583675) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4f3581l75hm0x0c/lucid_dreaming_w_music.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: not available on MediaFire since they decided my tiny little musical interludes were a copyright violation 
  * On Audiofic: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lucid-dreaming)



This is a very dreamy, sexy, heart-breaking interlude in the lives of Sherlock and John in the Ink Your Name 'verse series. It's beautifully written. I just hope I did it some justice. *waits with puppy-dog eyes to hear if people like this one -- I think it may be my favorite, so far*

This is the last of the (current set) of Ink Your Name 'verse ficlets for me to do, so the whole set is filled out now.

With thanks to the amazing prettyvk for creating such lovely written works , and also to my personal cheering section, and Beta listener, sw70

Length: 11:47

Size: 10.7 MB

Note: there are a couple small music clips from "For Emily, Whenever I May Find Her", by the incomparable Simon and Garfunkel -- they just seemed to fit the mood

If you'd prefer a version without music, it can be listened to [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hxe5sybe33117fg/lucid_dreaming_w_o_music.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
